Unknown to the Known
by TheDancer101
Summary: Sirius's reaction to finding out what Regulus died for and how he died. One-shot.


Unknown

It has been years since I stepped foot in this house, and the last time I was here it wasn't the best memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked down stairs with my suit case in one hand and my wand in the other. I was going to try to sneak away while no one was watching but that plan completely blew up in my face when I reached the bottom of the stairs._

_Standing there with a laundry basket was the foul looking Kreacher. He was looking at me with his big bulging eyes in disgust. Me and Kreacher have never gotten along, not even when I was a kid. It was always Regulus that he liked, same with mother and father, Regulus was always the golden boy to them._

"_Where is little master Black going?" asked Kreacher in his croaky voice._

"_No where" I said with a sharp tone_

"_And don't question me you don't have the rights to. Now leave" I told him hoping he wouldn't tell my parents before I had time to escape_

_Kreacher bowed his head slowly and walked back into the kitchen muttering things under his breath which sounded something 'disappointment to Mistress Black". I quickly walked to the door grabbed the handle when,_

"_AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" SCREAMED MY MOTHER IN HER HORRIBLE VOICE_

"_I'm going to the Potters" I said through gritted teeth_

"_THE BLOOD TRAITORS? I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON ASSOCIATING WITH THOSE PEOPLE" SHE SCREACHED_

"_Don't call them blood traitors, they are worth ten thousands of you, and I will be going whether you like it or not seeming I didn't ask for your opinion." I said getting annoyed_

"_I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, NOW GOING PUT YOUR BAGS UP STAIRS THIS Instant." MOTHER SAID IN A DEMANDING VOICE_

"_I AM OF AGE I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU. AND AS FAR AS I NOW YOU'RE NO MOTHER TO ME" I YELLED FINALLY LOOSING MY PATIENCE._

_Just then my father and brother walked in_

"_What's going on" asked my delusional brother_

"_Nothing" I replied _"_I was just leaving"_

"_NO YOU ARE NOT" SCREAMED MY MOTHER AGAIN_

"_YES I AM, YOU HAVE NO SAY IN IT ANYWAY."_

"_HEY! DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT" MY FATHER YELLED IN HIS DEEP VOICE_

"_I will talk to her however I bloody wish to." I said to my father calmly_

_I've known my father long enough to not yell at him because he is defiantly not afraid to hex me into obliviation. My father looked a lot like me, he had the elegant black family features, the dark hair. He could be very handsome but his eyes which looks like they're made of coal making him look cold and nasty which he was._

"_Young man you better get upstairs now and stay there" said my father_

"_No thanks" I said as I turned the knob and opened the door and walked out into the cold winter night._

"_YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK" MY MOTHER YELLED WHILE I WAS WALKING AWAY AND DOWN THE STREET._

"_That's all I'm asking for" I said before I apparated_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I hear the creaking of the stairs as I walk up them, I was looking down at the stairs which were covered in dust when suddenly I fell flat on my face.

'What the hell' I thought as I looked to see what I tripped on. The stairs had a piece chipped off which happened when I was little.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was ten years old when and me and Regulus were still friends. We were at the top of the stirs playing a game we made up called panty rock. In the game you would get a pair of women's panties and a rock and see who could throw them the farthest. We of course took the panties from our mother hoping she would notice and got a rock. It was Regulus's turn to throw the rock off the top of the stairs which he did when suddenly we heard a loud bang._

_We ran down the stairs to see half of the stair board missing. That night we spent the time trying to find a way to get it back together but nothing would work. Around ten our parents came home and we ran up the stairs a quickly as possible._

"_BOY'S WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO THE STAIRS" SCREAMED OUR FURIOUS MOTHER_

_That night I took blame for Regulus's mistake and let's just say my butt still hurts from that day._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I finally got up to my old room and kicked open the door which was rusted and stuck. When I finally got it opened I walked in only to see it exactly the way I left it. All the same pictures of girls on motorcycles and posters of muggle bands. Pictures of the Marauders, the maroon color of Gryffindor.

One picture stood out, out of the others and it was the one of Me, James, Remus, and Peter. I tried not to see Peter there, and I wondered that when this picture was taken if he was working with Voldemort. Instead of working myself up I pushed the thought to the side. I saw Remus a couple of weeks ago at the Order of Phoenix first meeting. Last but not least James, my best friend who was like a brother to me. I can't believe he is really gone even from this day on. I wonder what life would have been like with him still alive and laughing.

I forced myself to look away from the picture and went to my closet. I found it exactly the same to with all the old clothes that I refused to wear. I turned around and faced the bed which was completely empty with no sheets on it except for a single piece of paper. I walked over and grabbed it, that's when I realized it was a note. So I started to read

_Dear Sirius_

_I know that by the time you read this I will be gone. I'm writing this note to you so you can know that I'm not such a bad person. I know that you probably hate me and think I betrayed you but I never really did. At the age 16 I got the dark mark because like everyone I didn't want to die but obviously that's going to happen sooner than I thought and wanted but I know that I did it for the right reasons. Tonight I'm going to the cave were Voldemort hid the Horcruxe and I know that I won't get out alive so I just want you to know that we've might not always seen eye to eye but that I've always looked up to you and while you were out there becoming an auror, I was standing in the back being a coward. I wanted everyone to be proud of me for so long including you but tonight I realize that it's not everyone I need to prove myself to, it's me I need to prove to. By doing this I'm going to prove myself to me. I never wanted to die and it scare's the living hell out of me but I want you to love me as I am and think of the good times we had together. Think not in vain of me but in the times of happiness. Tonight I will help kill Voldemort and that's what I want you to remember the Gryffindor part of me that you never got to see._

_Ps. you can't trust Peter_

_Regulus Black._

I put down the note with tears in my eyes. All this time I thought he was just a coward who decided he didn't like being a death eater anymore and Voldemort killed him. 'I didn't even go to his funeral' I thought as I let one tear slide down my face and on to the old dusty and crinkled note.

All these years of hating him and thinking bad of him, if just came back home before Voldemort came to Godric Hallows I could of saved them by never making Peter secret keeper and I could have had more time to get to know the real Regulus.

Sirius then realized that next to the note was another letter, he picked it up and read it there was only three words on it, what could they mean?

'Forgive and forget' it said.

I threw it back on the bed when suddenly smoke started coming out of the note and filled the room. I could feel my self starting to slip into blackness.

I woke up in my old bed room, but I felt like something was missing. 'I remember coming into the house and upstairs to my room but the last thing I remember is going in the closet so how did I end up here' I thought

I looked at the ground only to see a letter disappear into thin air.

Confused I walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

A little over a year later Sirius died still thinking of his brother as coward who was too scared to stay a death eater and would never know the truth of his bravery.

Hope you all enjoyed and in case you are confused, the smoke that came out of the note erased his memory making im forget everything he learned about Regulus.


End file.
